


Autopsy Gremlin

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Jimmy and Tony have a heart-to-heart.





	Autopsy Gremlin

AUTOPSY GREMLIN

Summary: Tony and Jimmy have a heart-to-heart.

Author's Notes: I saw in a recent episode where Tony refers to Jimmy as the "Autopsy Gremlin" and it really bothered me. I thought they had become friends and I believe the term Tony used to be derogatory. I wouldn't like it if somebody called me that, I know. This goes back to the 'summer' after Hiatus when it is implied in the next season that Tony asked for Jimmy's opinion, at least once, on how to deal with things after Gibbs 'retired.' Also in the episode 'Bounce.'

 

Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into Autopsy and stood waiting just inside the door.

"Dr. Mallard will not be in for another hour, Agent DiNozzo." Jimmy Palmer stated. He looked up from his work as he heard the door slide open. He turned his attention back to his work.

DiNozzo didn't leave immediately, so Jimmy looked up again.

"Agent DiNozzo? What happened to Tony?" Tony asked stepping closer to the table where Jimmy was working.

Jimmy stopped working. "I don't know. I guess it came back with the 'Autopsy Gremlin.'"

"Jimmy, Palmer..." Tony started. "...it was a joke."

"Am I laughing?" Jimmy said angrily.

"It was a joke." Tony asserted.

"I didn't find it funny." Jimmy explained. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were past that. You hadn't called me that for a long time. My mistake."

"What...?" Tony asked, confused.

"I was Jimmy, Palmer when you needed something. When you needed a favor. When you needed my opinion. I ..." Palmer paused. "...it's not your fault really, it's mine. I was looking for friendship. I interpreted what you said incorrectly. Not your fault." Jimmy turned his attention back to what he was doing.

Tony stood surprised, waiting for him to speak again. He had come down to ask Jimmy's opinion again. He stood there for just a moment. He felt blindsided.

"Whatever it is you want, Agent DiNozzo, it will have to wait for Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said, seeing the folder Tony was holding in his hand. "Whatever conclusions I come to have to be reviewed and agreed upon by the doctor."

"Jimmy...?"

"I thought you turned to me and asked me for help because you valued my opinion. I never dreamed it was because I was your last resort." Jimmy paused. "I'm sure you have better things to do than to stand around here for another..." Jimmy looked up at the clock on the wall. "...45 minutes."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." Tony said sincerely.

"I have work to do." Jimmy said, returning to his work.

Tony stood still for just a moment before he quietly exited Autopsy.

 

AUTOPSY GREMLIN—PART 2

AN: After reading the first part a few of you requested a second. Here it is. Hope you like it. Also, I have no idea what Jimmy's middle name is, so I made one up. ENJOY!

Tony waited until the work day was over. He had been stunned and more than a little hurt by what Jimmy had said to him earlier in the day. But, he could see where Jimmy was coming from. He had really hoped Jimmy would be able to see what he was doing, see past the insults, but he had not.

"Jimmy…." Tony said as he waited for Jimmy to walk out of Autopsy. He grabbed for Jimmy's arm, but Jimmy side stepped him. He headed to the elevator.

Tony got on right after Jimmy. He waited for the doors to close before he shut off the elevator switch.

"Jimmy…." Tony started.

"You can trap me on this elevator with you. But you can't make me talk to you."

Tony nodded. "Fair enough. I'll talk. You listen."

"Okay. I confess. I called you Autopsy Gremlin to make you mad." Tony stated.

"WHAT!" Jimmy asked, astounded.

Tony didn't say anything for a second or two, choosing his words. "When you first came here you were timid. You were shy and well…Gibbs eats people like that for breakfast." Tony replied.

Jimmy stood listening as Tony continued.

"You jumped at everything, everybody, anytime somebody said something to you." Tony looked at Jimmy. "It was painful to watch, Jimmy. It really was. I…I had been around you only a short time. But I knew I liked you. You're a really, really smart, good kid. But Gibbs…."

"Why were you trying to make me mad?" Jimmy asked, interrupting.

Tony nodded in response to his question. "Before Gibbs left I thought you were making progress. I…you were getting more self-confident. The confidence really had shown through when I was team leader. But then Gibbs came back and…and it was like we were back to square one. All the progress I, we, had made was shot to hell. I…." Tony paused.

Jimmy waited for him to continue, understanding more of what Tony was saying.

"It's not like I could come out and TELL you what I was doing. So…So I had to go back to the beginning, back on the attack." Tony explained. He looked Jimmy in the eye. "I was waiting, hoping for the day you would stand up to me and tell me to knock it off. You would tell me, 'my name is Jimmy Palmer and that is what I want to be called.'"

Jimmy nodded his understanding. He came over to Tony and stood face to face with him. "My name is James Everett Palmer, but I would prefer Jimmy," Jimmy grinned. "…Mr. Palmer works too.

Tony grinned one of his 1,000 watt smiles. He stuck out his hand. "Well, Mr. Palmer, Jimmy, it is very nice to meet you."

THE END


End file.
